


How close you are

by mikunicchi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: Famous-for-his-drawings Sho meets Ohno, who has a lot of trouble with arithmetics.





	How close you are

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: not really, except my very low knowledge about Japanese high schools so I basically wrote everything based on my anime/drama high school knowledge haha Also this fic is not betaed and English is not my native language so I apologize for my mistakes T-T   
> Notes: I was actually planning this for Yama day, but I only managed to finish this now. I blame RL T-T   
> Also I got [this prompt](http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/173650363555/education-high-school-college-etc-au-person) actually from Tumblr.

Sho made his way down the silent hallway which led him to the library. A wary expression was adorning his face while his slightly rushed steps were echoing inside the empty school hallway. He was skipping his club activity for the fourth time in that month which was a pretty rare thing for Sakurai Sho who was a very serious student about his responsibilities. But for some very good reason in his mind, he couldn’t care less about it. He clutched the arithmetics book when the school library was in his sight. His steps speed up a bit more and he soon threw himself into the safety of the library. 

The librarian was not in sight, Sho realized immediately and the place was almost empty. Well, it was only logical considering that most of the other students were responsibly attending their club activities or going to cram school, meanwhile, Sho was skipping both. But still, he couldn’t help it. Every day, being there after school strangely felt right. Maybe it wasn’t that strange but as a 16-year old, he didn’t know how things worked for sure. 

Sho walked towards the desk, trying his best to suppress the excitement that makes his heart beat faster the moment he saw the other student who was in a deep slumber. A smile adorned his face unconsciously, even though this wasn’t the first time he saw this student. He was a fellow, who spent more time on the library than Sho. He was sleeping on the same arithmetics book that Sho held in his hand, drooling over it. Sho chuckled silently as he went to sit in front of the other as always. For a while, Sho observed that sleeping face and chubby cheeks which looked like manju. A weird urge to touch those cheeks rose inside him, making him shake his head in order to dismiss that thought. 

Sho opened his book and tried to busy himself with the numbers thinking that the other would eventually wake up. Also, a tiny bit of Sho was actually finding that sleeping face of him really cute so he couldn't help himself but let him sleep a little bit more. The clock was ticking and Sho was working on the numbers with a failed concentration because he really couldn't stop himself to steal some secret glances from the other's face, and stopping to scolds himself for being creepy. He sighed frustratedly when the result came out wrong second time and started to erase the whole progress. Then suddenly a soft voice he enjoyed a lot reached his ears, making him stop and look up from the book. 

“As always you’re working hard,” Ohno was looking at him with his usual sleepy expression and a shy smile on his lips which also made him smile. 

“And as always you’re sleeping, Satoshi-kun,” Sho said half-jokingly. But Ohno didn’t answer, as he stretched his limbs like a lazy cat. “You came early again,” Sho stated. 

“I skipped the lesson,” Ohno answered grinning sheepishly. 

Sho rolled his eyes but then both of them chuckled. Then Ohno leaned to the desk, placing his head on his arms and continued to look at Sho. “Won’t you study too?” 

“Ah…” Ohno mumbled as if he remembered it now. He then stood up from his place, circled around the desk and sit down next to Sho, a lot closer than Sho himself could actually dare. Ohno opened the book and Sho couldn’t help but feel fascinated by the shrewd drawings that Ohno doodled on their arithmetics book. “Oh, these are new!” Sho couldn’t help himself to point out. 

“Yeah… Takamachi-sensei is bothersome when I sleep,” Ohno pouted. Sho chuckled.

“You should listen to the teacher,” he remarked.

Ohno frowned. “But I’m listening Sho-kun, isn’t that enough?” 

Sho felt a hotness rush towards his face and he averted his gaze, changing the subject. “Let’s start,” he said trying to hide his flushed face. Thankfully Ohno didn’t say anything more and listened Sho talking about formulas. 

***

Sho met Ohno Satoshi on the second day he skipped the art class. It was a weird situation for Sakurai Sho who took his school very seriously to skip a lesson even if it was just art class. Despite that, Sho still chose to skip the art class, because lately, his classmates were constantly making fun of his drawing skills and Sho, as 16 years old, was pretty much affected by that. He didn’t deny that he wasn't good at drawing but still… yes, it totally hurt. That’s why, Sho made up some lame excuse and fortunately, the art teacher wasn’t a strict person so he didn’t really keep Sho from going. 

At his first skip, Sho went to nursery but on his second one, somehow he ended up in the backyard. Ohno Satoshi appeared there when Sho was hopelessly looking at his freshly mocked cat drawing. Sho tried to hide it from Ohno but it was too late since the other was as silent as a cat when he approached. 

“It looks good to me,” was Ohno's comment, leaving Sho dumbfounded. “You are kind of famous for your drawing, you know,” he added making Sho groan in pain. 

“Are you trying to mock me too?” Sho grumbled. 

“Why?” Ohno asked plopping down next to Sho and leaning his back against the tree. “Anything drawn is art in my eyes,” he shrugged. “On the contrary, I can't understand why it became like this in the first place?” then he looked at Sho as if he suddenly remembered something. “I'm Ohno Satoshi, by the way.”

Sho blinked a few times. That was probably the first and last time he heard Ohno speak that much. Somehow very impressed and weirdly embarrassed, Sho answered him. “I'm Sho, Sakurai Sho. From the first year first class.”

Ohno chuckled. It was like a nice melody which echoed through the air. “I know,” he said. “First-year second class,” he said as he got a bit more comfortable before closing his eyes and falling asleep next to Sho. 

***

It didn't take Sho long to learn that Ohno was really good at art and equally bad at other subjects. He was constantly remaining behind after school for extra homework and before Sho could digest what he was doing he started helping Ohno with his lessons. And soon Ohno started to help him with arts. 

He wasn't sure if this was helping his drawing skills or Ohno's scores but he enjoyed this little time that they spent together a lot. 

“You're not listening,” Sho said trying his best to sound angry but he couldn't be or stay mad at Satoshi for longer than a few minutes. 

“Sowwy,” Ohno tried to say while yawning and it was both cute and annoying at the same time.

Sho sighed defeatedly. “Let's stop.” 

Ohno beamed a smile, “Thanks, Sho-kun!” He stretched his limbs and stood up. 

“Are you going?” Sho asked, trying his best not to sound too sad.

“Hmm…” Ohno mumbled. “Have to attend a blind date.” 

Sho felt his heart sink. “Oh…” he managed to mumble as he cast his gaze down nibbling the corner of his arithmetics book. 

“Wanna come with me?” Ohno asked suddenly. 

Sho looked up surprised at the sudden offer. “Can I?” 

“Yeah, why?” Ohno blinked with surprise. 

“I mean… They didn’t invite me,” Sho mumbled. He honestly had no interest in blind dates but he didn’t like the fact that Ohno would be going there. 

“The more the merrier,” Ohno said with a shrug.

Sho watched Ohno carefully as he weighed the options. And in the end, not knowing what happened in that blind date (he was sure that he wouldn't know what happpened because it was Ohno and he wouldn’t talk about those things at all and there was no way Sho could ask anyway) felt worse than being in a blind date. Sho nodded and Ohno smiled. 

***

The blind date turned out rather stupid in Sho’s opinion. The boys from Ohno’s class was doing their best to charm the girls while the girls seemed like they had only interested in Sho who was unexpectedly popular in the group. Maybe it was because Sho wasn't really excited about the whole thing or because he didn't act like he had to impress the girls. He wasn't really sure about why but Sho was only interested in Ohno and that one person seemingly dozing off beside him. The girls also had no interest in this sleepy guy and Sho somehow felt relieved. 

Relieved? Why was he even feeling relieved for something like this? Shouldn't he be more excited about the whole thing? 

That moment Sho thought something: _Would I be able to support Ohno if he ends up with one of the girls?_

Sho gulped involuntarily. He didn't like the aftertaste of this thought at all. He didn't think he could support Ohno, or encourage him for dating any girl… or anyone in particular. 

Sho averted his gaze from Ohno as the latter seemed like spacing out just as always. Why he didn't like Ohno to have any girlfriend? Why? 

Sho continued to watch Ohno from the corner of his eyes while still battling with his own confused thoughts when the group decided to head to karaoke. It was a cheap but still nice karaoke mostly popular among the students. Sho wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings until Ohno was suddenly pulled under the spotlights. 

“Oh-chan!” Ken, a guy from Ohno’s class suddenly interrupted Sho’s thoughts. He suddenly moved next to Ohno and shook him. “Come on Oh-chan! Wake up!” Ohno yawned lazily and nodded as Ken pushed a mic towards him. Sho blinked in confusion, why did everyone suddenly seem so excited? They looked like they were finally using their ultimate weapon to impress the girls. 

However, it didn't take Sho long to understand the reason. It was obvious why Ken was so excited to push Ohno to sing because well… He was simply striking. Sho’s eyes widened as Ohno’s angelic voice filled his soul. He knew Ohno Satoshi as someone who wouldn’t talk much, who would sleep at arithmetics, who would fill his books with doodles and who would doze off most of the time. However, the Ohno Satoshi that he was seeing at that moment weren’t dozing off at all. He was singing beautifully, yet he still seemed so indifferent about the thing he was doing. What a talent was that even… Sho felt his heart beating painfully in his chest. Ohno Satoshi was simply shining and Sho couldn't take his eyes off him. If Sho hadn’t been in love with Ohno yet, he had surely fallen in love with him now.

The realization strike Sho just before Ohno's song finished. He felt himself blushing uncontrollably as the room erupted with claps. Sho couldn't help but look away. He couldn’t face Ohno at that moment because well it was embarrassing. How could he? He was fantasizing about his friend shamelessly. He wanted to slap himself. 

The center of interest turned to Ohno in an instant. Ohno who seemed somehow used to this, sat beside Sho and just nodded or throw one-word-limited answers around. Sho sink in his place as he watched the girls suddenly starting to dance around Ohno. He bit his lower lip hesitantly but choose to stay silent, unaware of Ohno’s eyes which were watching him closely. Sho slightly slid on his place, in need of putting some distance with Ohno all of a sudden when the latter stood up almost at the same moment, surprising everyone. 

“We need to go,” he said, with his unusual loud voice which everyone can hear. “Sho-kun,” he added then. 

Sho jumped on his place, looking up to Ohno. “Eh?” 

“Study,” Ohno just said and he was already moving towards the door. 

“Ah, right! You guys were studying!!” Ken said cheerfully. “Do your best!” 

Sho had no choice but to follow Ohno as the other rushed out. “Satoshi-kun, wait!” He said trying not to drop his things. 

“Ah, sorry,” Ohno mumbled, standing awkwardly to wait for Sho.

“What was that even?” Sho asked once he finally caught Ohno. 

Ohno just shrugged. “My job is over,” he said. 

“Job?” 

“Singing. They buy a melon juice and I sing.” The confused look on Sho’s face apparently wasn’t helping as Ohno sighed. “I am only here to draw attention to guys.” 

“So you’re not really interested in blind dates?” Sho asked dumbly. Ohno just shook his head as an answer. “Even though you were really popular just now?” Sho asked further. 

Ohno shook his head again. Sho chuckled. “So what to do now?” he asked, suddenly feeling very relieved by his answer. 

“No idea,” Ohno yawned. “I’m not good at planning dates.” 

“This is not a date, you know,” Sho answered, praying to every possible God for not blushing. But he was failing royally at it. 

Ohno tilted his head slightly, in a very adorable way and he asked, “Why?” 

“Because we aren’t dating… right?” Sho said, in an attempt to seem calm and collected. 

Ohno chuckled. “You have a point there,” he said before starting to walk lazily. 

“Where are we going?” Sho asked quickly catching him. 

Ohno stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trouser and shrugged. Sho laughed. He was fine with anywhere, as long as he was together with Ohno. 

***

After the infamous incident at karaoke, Sho felt powerless about almost everything. His emotions were in a whirlwind almost all the time and the strange reactions of his body weren't helping at all. 

Sho had caught himself watching Ohno in sports lesson countless times already. He would look out for the other, and his eyes would linger on Ohno’s sweaty figure longer than he would actually like. It also wasn't just in sports class... Sho's eyes would search for Ohno everywhere and his heart would start beating crazilly whenever he found the other. He wanted to stop doing this but he couldn't help it, as if Ohno was holding the reigns of his heart. 

At some nights, when he was lying in his bed, he would fantasize about Ohno, feeling disgusted by the fact that he had been fantasizing about his best friend who had no idea about Sho’s feelings. But he would never be able to stop his imagination about holding Ohno's hands, hugging him, kissing him...

The times when Ohno helped him on drawing, or Sho helped him on arithmetics felt too close and Sho had to excuse himself, run to the bathroom for a couple of times to calm his breathing and painful heartbeat, already. He was sure Ohno was aware about Sho's strange behaviours yet he would remain as he had always been. Silent and accepting. Sho was both grateful and frustrated with his behavior. 

He wanted to run away from Ohno yet he wanted to stay close to him always. It was slowly driving him crazy and with this mixed feelings, they welcomed their second year. 

***

As they started the second year in Spring, Sho couldn’t have had predicted their second year would be more complicated than his first year. 

The first trouble was that he was in the same class as Ohno and he was sitting next to him. The second trouble was… new clingy kouhais. 

Sho actually liked to take care of people, especially his kouhais but he couldn’t stop himself from getting strangely anxious whenever Ninomiya wrapped his arms around Ohno’s slim waist. It seemed pretty harmless and Nino was a nice person who got along well with Sho too yet he couldn’t help but feel restless towards that specific gesture. 

On the other hand, Ohno also started to act weird when Sho started to help Matsumoto Jun who was Nino’s classmate and equally clingy towards Sho. Sho couldn’t put his finger on it but Ohno started to demand more help in arithmetics even though he never listened to them. 

“Can you tell me, is there a meaning of me doing this while you never listen to a single word I say?!” Sho exploded one day. 

Ohno looked surprised, then lowered his head guiltily. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

Sho huffed. “I think this is enough for today,” he said while stuffing his books into his bag, still angry. “See you tomorrow,” he mumbled as he stood up from his place. Ohno seemed like he wanted to say something or do something to stop Sho but he couldn’t manage as Sho left the empty classroom. 

He was sure that the next day, he would be feeling horrible for saying those to Ohno but he was too angry for that now so he decided that he would think that tomorrow.

***

Sho was an idiot. He was sure of that. It has been a week and he still couldn’t apologize Ohno for acting like that. The other tried to seem indifferent and still talked to Sho but he wouldn’t look right into his eyes, and he never asked to meet up for studying. Sho wanted to talk to Ohno and apologize to him so badly but he couldn’t really find the right timing for it.

And soon it was time for the Cultural Festival. Their class decided to go with a classic and open a cafe. Everyone was busy with preparations including Ohno who was assigned for painting the decorations with some other students and since Sho wasn’t exactly helpful on anything he was assigned to servicing so mostly he was away from a lot of things as well as Ohno. 

When they opened the cafe at Cultural Festival, now it was Sho’s time to be busy and Ohno was assigned to the distribution of flyers and they barely saw each other. 

Sho sighed as he plopped down on the rooftop where he went for his break. “Why did it turn out like this?” he grumbled. 

“Need some help?” 

Sho jumped at the sudden question. “Nino?! Why are you here?” he asked, surprised to see younger one here. 

Nino shrugged. “Just taking a break. You?”

“Same,” Sho answered. 

“Nice,” Nino said casually. “So you need some help?” 

Sho looked away. “Um…” 

“About Oh-chan, right?” Sho could hear the smirk from Nino’s voice. 

“Kind of?” He answered hating to admit whole truth. 

“I knew it,” Nino answered arrogantly. “He told me that he got you angry.”

Sho didn’t answer. He didn’t have anything to say after all. 

“You like him, don’t you?” Nino asked suddenly. 

“Well, of course, he’s my best friend and-”

“I am not meaning anything friendly here,” Nino cut him off, suddenly seeming very serious. “Do you want to hug him? Hold him close? Kiss him?” 

Sho felt his face turning into crimson as Nino asked further. 

“I knew it,” Nino answered arrogantly once again, this time smirking openly. “You’re too easy to read.” 

“How?” Sho asked flabbergasted. 

“You get jealous whenever I touch him. You don’t like him going to those blind dates for melon juice and you always look at him,” Nino explained casually. 

“It’s disgusting, right?” Sho mumbled, looking anywhere but Nino.

“Why?” Nino probed further. 

“I mean, it’s absurd, right? Me liking my best friend in that meaning?” Sho mumbled weakly, lowering his head. 

“Nah,” Nino answered. “First it’s not disgusting. It’s your choice who to love, at least that’s what my parents tell me always. Also, it’s not absurd as long as it’s mutual.”

Sho blinked a few times to that. “What do you mean?” 

Nino let out a laugh. “You guys are so stupid really.”

“Nino!”

“Well,” Nino started as he stood up from his place and dusted off his trousers. “I think you should confess to Oh-chan instead of beating around the bush. If he doesn’t like you back, I’ll comfort you,” he said as he walked towards the door. “Although I don’t think you’ll be rejected, Sho-chan,” Nino mumbled just before he got inside but Sho never heard him. 

***

Sho finally caught Ohno alone at the last night of the Cultural Festival when he was squatted in front of some decoraitons, sorting them out. 

Ohno looked towards the doorway when he heard the noise. “Ah… Sho-kun,” he greeted him nonchalantly. 

“What are you doing?” Sho asked curiously as he squatted next to Ohno. 

“Hmm… They told me, I can take if there is anything I want,” he explained while still looking through the decorations. They stayed silent for a few minutes, only to listen to the other students enjoying themselves outside. Sho was thinking about what to say when Ohno beat him on it.

“I’m sorry, Sho-kun,” he mumbled with his softest voice. 

“Why?” 

“I… made you angry…” He said, not looking at Sho. “I wanted to spend more time with you but I didn't have better idea... I'm sorry for not listening aritmetics..." 

Sho was confused. "You could have just said... Why did you wanted to spend more time with me anyway? We're almost always together you know." 

Ohno shifted in his place uncomfortably. Sho thought it must be because of squatting for too long. "Because I didn’t like it… You spending so much time with MatsuJun…” Ohno said finally.

Sho gulped. “You didn’t like it?”

Ohno just nodded. 

“I don’t like it too… When Nino clings onto you that much…” Sho confessed with red cheeks. 

Ohno blinked a few times, his cheeks getting redder too. 

“And I don’t like you to go all those blind dates…” Sho confessed further. 

“Ah…” 

A few seconds of silence fell between them. It was too much. There was a tingling sensation inside of him and he could feel the growing knot in his throat. He had to say it, he had to say it to Ohno and he really wanted to say it. “I like you,” Sho finally blurted out, a bit louder than he had actually intended. He could feel his heart was trying to break through his ribcage. He was sure that even Ohno could hear the sound of his heart. 

“As your best friend?” Ohno asked weakly. His heart too was beating painfully in his chest. 

Sho gulped, his mouth feeling strangely dry. _Now or never,_ he thought. “More than that…” Suddenly he remembered Nino’s words. “I want to hug you, hold you close and… even… kiss… you…” His voice trailed off as he shyly completed his sentence. There! He finally said it! He finally spilled all those desires even though he was sure that Ohno could see how red his face was even in the dim light. 

Their eyes were locked on each other and Sho was anxiously waiting for a rejection from Ohno. He would definitely reject him and tell him that he was disgusting, the negative part of his brain told him so. _But he said he didn’t like you to meet with MatsuJun_ , the positive side of his brain tried to interfere but it wasn’t enough. Sho killed that spark of hope immediately because he was sure that he would never be able to recover if he builds his hopes up for Ohno to love him back. 

Yet, Ohno surprised him again as he leaned on to plant a kiss on Sho’s lips. It was so short, yet Sho would remember those few seconds for his whole life. “I like you too,” Ohno whispered when he pulled back. His cheeks were as red as Sho’s and Sho found that scene endearing. 

“You… like me too?” He asked dumbly. 

Ohno nodded. 

“Not like your best friend?”

Ohno nodded again. 

“Oh…” Sho mumbled, feeling his brain stop functioning. 

A few minutes of silence fell between them again. They could hear the sound of some music from afar but none of them moved an inch. 

“Satoshi-kun…” Sho finally interrupted the silence. 

“Hm?” Ohno answered, still too embarrassed to look at Sho in the eye. 

“Can I… kiss you?” He asked bravely. 

Ohno finally looked at Sho’s eyes just before nodding. He looked so damn beautiful and sweet at that moment, Sho could swear his heart wouldn’t hold much. 

He leaned on to capture Ohno’s soft lips, very hesitant at first. His hands found Ohno’s hand and soon their fingers were intertwined. Ohno squeezed Sho’s hand, almost trying to reassure him that he wasn’t lying. 

Their second kiss was short too since none of them were skilled enough for more at the moment but this didn’t make the kiss lesser than those hot ones they had seen in the movies. Sho smiled shyly when they parted. 

“Sho-kun…” Ohno mumbled embarrassedly this time. “Can you… hold me?” 

Sho nodded, not really needing any words, he wrapped his arms around Ohno and pulled him towards himself. Ohno buried his face into the crook of Sho’s neck and breathed there. Sho also inhaled deeply, letting the scent of Ohno that he loved so much to fill his lungs. He nuzzled his face to Ohno’s hair. 

“Sho-kun…” Ohno mumbled, startling Sho. 

“Hm?” 

“I think I love you since the day we met,” Ohno said softly. 

Sho chuckled. “How come?” 

“Don’t know… But I just feel like that,” Ohno mumbled stubbornly. 

Sho chuckled, tightening his arms around Ohno a bit more. In the end, Sho was still bad at drawing and Satoshi was still bad at arithmetics, but for most, they had each other and that's the only thing that mattered.


End file.
